


Trying Something New

by cielacca



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: I like poly dmmd, M/M, also I think I mention Ren, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz convinces Koujaku to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

Koujaku hated it when Noiz got that look in his eyes. He would notice Noiz, watching him from across the room, eyes twinkling and lip curled just slightly. And it wasn't even anything like the good twinkling that Clear's eyes had, the kind he got when he came to wake them up in the morning, kissing their cheeks and telling them what he made for breakfast that morning. Today, in fact, Noiz's twinkling eyes had caused him to become sprawled out on their bed, legs spread and hands fisted in the sheets. He was glaring down at Noiz, who was inspecting him and telling him directions.

"I'm gonna show you what to do ok?" Noiz looked up at Koujaku. Koujaku grunted unhappily. Noiz had never particularly led him astray, but Koujaku wasn't one for all this... unusual behaviour, and moreover he didn't like that the brat knew more than he did. No matter what the subject.

Koujaku was too busy pouting to notice that Noiz had begun to lick and kiss his way down Koujaku's thighs, until Noiz reached him balls and gave those a few licks too. Koujaku gasped loud enough for Clear to wander into the room, his warm pants and scarves a stark contrast to the two naked bodies in front of him (and Noiz always insisted on being fully naked). Noiz ignored Koujaku's noises and continued to move down, finally sliding his tongue gently across Koujaku's hole.

Clear had sat down in a chair next to the bed, presumably to watch, although historically Clear had a difficult time keeping his hands to himself. As Noiz continued to get Koujaku used to the feeling of his tongue, Koujaku himself was trying to get over his own mental block.

"Do it the way I showed you, Noiz-san." Clear suggested, which made Noiz pick his head up and pout at Clear.

"I knew how to do this stuff before you," he insisted. Koujaku pulled him back down with his heels in a bit of a haze and Noiz smirked at him. "Enjoying it a little more than you thought you would?"

"Hush, brat."

Noiz grinned widely and leaned back down over Koujaku, deciding that since Koujaku was enjoying it anyway, he could actually start teasing him. He slid his tongue around Koujaku, teasing him. Clear leaned forward, to get a better view. Koujaku groaned when he saw him. They had gotten pretty used to one of the four of them (and Ren, bless him) walking in when they were in the middle of something, but Koujaku never quite got over the thrill of it.

Koujaku had turned his head to watch Clear when Noiz suddenly took some initiative and thrust his tongue once into Koujaku's hole. Koujaku practically yelped, which embarrassed him immediately. Clear giggled.

Noiz removed his tongue as quickly as he had pushed it in and Koujaku realised that somewhere along the line he had let his inhibitions go. Noiz licked him gently a few more times before once again thrusting his tongue in, afterwards commenting that Aoba liked this better when Noiz wore his tongue piercing. Clear groaned in agreement. Koujaku couldn't even imagine what that felt like, but how much he had likes Noiz's other piercings had surprised him.

When Noiz had finally gotten his fill of sliding his tongue inside Koujaku, teasing his entrance, he lifted his head.

"Your turn, old man." Noiz got a wicked smile on his face and slapped Koujaku's thigh. Koujaku let out a heavy groan and reluctantly got up from the bed, knowing he must look like a mess with his hair down and his cock having leaked all over his stomach.

Noiz decided to go easy on Koujaku and get in the easiest position possible, on all fours with his ass in the air. He wiggled a little as Koujaku got in to position.

"Make it count," he teased, and Koujaku snorted.

Koujaku suddenly felt warm hands circling around his hips, long fingers beginning to slide up and down his cock. He groaned again as he felt Clear flush against his back, having taken off his sweater and climbed on the bed.

"I want to help you, Koujaku-san," he said, voice having dropped several octaves since Koujaku last heard it. Noiz seemed to be getting impatient with them since he kept looking back and huffing, so Clear removed his hands from Koujaku and sat down next to him.

Koujaku slid his hands up Noiz's thighs, spreading his ass apart with his hands. It wasn't like Koujaku has never been in this position before, but suddenly he felt more nervous than he usually did. Clear seemed to notice that he was uncomfortable, so he leaned forward and said "Here, like this," before dragging his tongue flat across Noiz's hole and up his back. Noiz grunted and bucked his hips back a little. Clear giggled again and moved to wrap his arms around Koujaku again.

"You're certainly enthusiastic about it," Koujaku murmured to him. Clear lewdly grinned. "I just want to make you all feel good."

Koujaku shivered and finally leaned down to start on Noiz himself. As he approached he exhaled against him and Noiz shivered, moaning a little with desperation. Koujaku tentatively flicked his tongue against Noiz, who responded with another breathy moan, which gave Koujaku a little more confidence. He moved his tongue more forcefully against Noiz's entrance, sliding against it but never quite moving inside him. When he finally pressed his tongue past Noiz's entrance Noiz responded with a deep groan, raising his ass higher in to the air to try to get more friction.

When Koujaku pulled back again to catch his breath, Clear began to whine that he wanted a turn. Noiz eagerly agreed, apparently having forgotten that he was supposed to be making Koujaku do things outside his comfort zone. Clear positioned himself behind Noiz and repeated his action from before, which Noiz seemed to love. Clear was as enthusiastic as ever, lapping at Noiz like he was his favourite treat. Noiz had begun to grunt and pant with increasing frequency, and Koujaku decided he was going to do something he had been wanting to do, for a change. Clear noticed his movements and pulled away from Noiz, which made Noiz lift his head in indignation. Koujaku comforted him with a shhhing sound, and slid down on the bed until his face was under Noiz's cock.

Koujaku grabbed Noiz's cock with his hand and pumped it a few times before sliding it in to his mouth. He didn't particularly like to give blowjobs, but he enjoyed what they did to his lovers. Noiz moaned openly as Koujaku took him in and returned the favor by dragging his tongue along Koujaku's cock before sliding it in his mouth. Clear had evidently returned to rimming Noiz, because he was becoming undone at a remarkable pace. Koujaku felt him begin to thrust in to his mouth slightly, and he slid his hands up to steady Noiz's hips. Noiz was beginning to pant and groan around Koujaku's cock, which was making the tension in his belly rise even faster.

Finally, with what must have been a few especially forceful thrusts from Clear's tongue (judging by the way Noiz moaned and moved his hips), Koujaku felt Noiz tense up just before he began to taste him on his tongue. Noiz shuddered as he came, and Koujaku kept sucking until Noiz whimpered from the sensation. When Noiz fell down next to Koujaku on the bed, he let out a big sigh. Koujaku surveyed his two lovers. Noiz seemed pretty tired but Koujaku was pretty sure they had only tired him out for a few minutes. Clear's face was flushed and he was panting.

Noiz opened his eyes and looked at Koujaku's cock, which was still hard. He grinned. "Let me fix that for you."

Clear must have done a pretty good job of spreading Noiz out, because he climbed on to Koujaku's lap and sank down on his cock with a loud moan. Koujaku heard Clear let out a little "oh" from behind them. Noiz began to move his hips against Koujaku's and Koujaku began to grind up in to Noiz, who threw his head back and moaned even louder.

With just a few more thrusts Koujaku groaned and released himself inside Noiz, who looked down at him with a grin. Noiz slid off him after a few moments and looked over to Clear, who was now flushed an even darker shade of red and seemed painfully hard. Noiz made a sound a bit like a pitying moan and motioned for him to come over as Koujaku repositioned himself against the pillows on the bed. Clear lay with his back against Koujaku's chest as Noiz slid over to the both of them on his belly.

"What do you want, Clear?" Noiz looked up at him, eager to please. Clear was breathing heavy.

"Y-your mouth, please, Noiz-san," Clear begged, and Koujaku reflected that Noiz was certainly getting a workout today, not that he seemed to mind. Noiz took Clear into his mouth and began to move his head up and down, using his hand for what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Koujaku slid his hands up and down Clear's chest, playing with his nipples and whispering into his ear. Koujaku bit at Clear's neck a few times before Clear finally arched his back and cried out. Koujaku saw Noiz swallow a few times before pulling off Clear's still-hard cock.

Koujaku felt more exhausted than he had intended to feel this evening, and couldn't imagine how Noiz felt, but after a few moments Clear was his same perky self. Despite Clear's incredible stamina he knew when enough was enough. After Clear got up to go make dinner (making sure to give Koujaku and Noiz both kisses), Noiz slid up to lay against Koujaku. "I'm proud of you for trying something new," Noiz teased, and Koujaku pulled on his nose.

"Hush, brat."


End file.
